Road Trip With Vortex
by Fictional Hobo
Summary: What happens when two dads plan a vacation trip with an RV to spend time with their children. Will teen love blossom or will hell be awaken?. Detailed Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's 4:41 AM and I'm sitting here with my ice lemon tea, can't sleep and an idea suddenly popped into my crazy head, this fic…**

**Note for the readers of any other of my fics: I'll update those soon too;)**

**Summary: What happens when two dads plan a vacation trip with an RV to spend time with their children. Will teen love blossom or will hell be awaken?**

**Detailed Summary: Carl is visiting his beloved Elkie and Sheen has plans with Libby. What would Jimmy and Cindy plan to do? Stay as away from each other as possible of course, too bad that their respective dads will get in the way. Will Jimmy and Cindy be able to survive the horror of going to a road trip together?**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: T**

Prologue: Unexpected surprise

------------&------------

''I still can't believe Carl gathered enough money to visit Elkie'' The 15 year-old genius said to his friend Sheen Estevez while continuing his modifications and upgrades for Goddard.

''Oh come on, you know Carl , he would do anything just to see Elkie again after her second visit last year, I still wonder if Elkie has an identical cousin though'' Sheen replied while rubbing his chin.

Jimmy gave his friend a deadly glare '' What? It's only in case Libby dies in a horrible nuclear explosion like in Ultralord episode 9877 'The Nuclear Explosion of Planet Zenon'' Jimmy just rolled his eyes and kept on with his work _.I still wonder why that show isn't canceled yet_ . He chuckled thinking of what Sheen would do if it got canceled.

''Done'' Jimmy stated and Goddard started moving. '' I'm glad you didn't leave me like Carl did, Sheen. So, what do you think we should do this summer?''. Sheen started to look nervous but then gave his friend the answer that he wasn't really looking for.

''Actually Jimmy, you must mean what we are going to do when I get back'' Jimmy looked at his friend with a confused look on his face

''What do you mean Sheen?''

Sheen smiled nervously. ''Well Jimmy, Libby invited me to come with her and her family to her family's beach house, and it would give me time to make a good impression with her folks, so I accepted, I'm leaving tomorrow and coming back in two weeks'' Jimmy's expression changed into a sad one…

------------&------------

''WHAT! YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE!''

''I'm sorry Cin, but I want my folks to get to know Sheen better, and well have a nice time'' Libby responded to her shocked best friend.

Cindy sighed. '' You don't need to be sorry Libbs, I'm the one being selfish, you have the right to have fun with your boyfriend'' Libby smiled, but her sweet smile turned into a devilish grin. _Oh no, I know that look_

''Yeah, Cin, and you have time to be alone with Jimmy'' Cindy blushed but quickly came up with a comeback to hide her feelings and show her usual denial ''Why would I ever want to spend time with geektron!''

Libby rolled her eyes and gave her a knowing glare ''Girl, you are 15 years old, you have to stop that childish denial of yours, plus Jimmy has changed a lot since grade school, some other girls even like him, so quit the acting _miss independent_'' Cindy flinched when she heard the nickname that Libby have given her for her denial.

''Whatever'' she quickly responded pretending to be indifferent about the subject.

Libby sighed in defeat . ''Well, girl I better get going to prepare my luggage, I'll see you in two weeks'' Cindy hugged her friend before opening the door of her room so she could leave.

_These are going to be two very boring weeks_, two teens thought at the same time watching their friends leave.

**(AU: I am aware that this chapter IS boring, but it is like the prologue, the real humor will probably start in the next chapter, well, keep reading please, remember, NO FLAMES IN YOUR REVIEWS! Arigatou:D )**

Jimmy´s lab screen turned on

''Hi mom''

'' Jimmy could you please come to the entrance of the house, your father has something to show you'' His mother said sweetly to him.

''I'll be right there mom'' He replied and started to walk to the exit of his lab

------------&------------

''Surprise?'' Cindy asked her father who had just came with good news that he was getting a break from work.

''Yes honey, but now let's go to the Neutron's house'' _The Neutrons why do we need to go there?_

------------&------------

''Dad, why is an R.V in parked here? Do you want me to get it out of the-''

Jimmy's father interrupted with a very happy tone. ''No son, we are going to do a Family and Friend Road trip!'' _Oh no, don't tell me that it's another father son camping—wait a neutronic second_

''Why is it called family _and_ friend road trip dad?'' Jimmy asked his father.

''Because, we are going too'' Jimmy turned around and saw Mr. Vortex and beside him...

''Vortex?''

''Neutron!''

''Yes! The four of use are going'' Hugh responded happily.

Mr. Vortex walked until he was beside Hugh ''Isn't this great Cindy! We finally can go together to get in contact with nature thanks to Hugh, and you even get to be with Jimmy'' Mr. Vortex said

''Yeah Jimbo, it will not only be the two of us now, we will be with John and Cindy isn't this just duckatastic!'' Hugh said excited

Jimmy and Cindy screamed loudly and then their world turned black

End of Prologe/Chapter 1

Notes: All my readers know that I am not good with first chapters, but I hope it wasn't too bad, I am aware of the shortness of this chapter and the lacking of excitement, but bear with me please, I also apologize for any grammar errors, if you find any feel free to tell me about them please, I do like to improve my writing. Thanks for reading. PS: Thanks to **tvanmusicgal** for suggesting me to change the layout of the fic, now is easier to read! Thanks for your helpfull review:).


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating soon, but these summer classes that I have are time consuming, plus my friends , and my need to go to the cinema, and I barely have time for updating or coming here, but I'm here now!.**

**PS: I'm also adding some S/L in this fic as a sub-plot, yay for S/Lness!.**

**Oh, and, I don't know much Japanese, but I know some, well, keep reading!**

**Ja everyone!...even if I won't literally be seeing you but—I'm just going to shut up now...**

**Chapter 2: The Trip Begins**

**Rating: T**

**------------&------------ **

**Jimmy**

Jimmy opened his eyes and stared at the roof of his room...

''WHAT THE HELL?'' He got off from his bed and saw that he was in his room, he didn't bother to check his clock, he only decided to go downstairs.

_It must have been a dream_

How wrong he was.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

When he reached downstairs, he couldn't find anyone

''Mom? Dad?'' _They must have gone grocery shopping or something_. Jimmy walked towards his living room and was about to sit on the couch until he saw a large lump under a blanket that was placed on the couch, he removed the blanket to find

''CINDY!'' _Great, now I have officially lost my mind, maybe Sheen was right, all geniuses lose it one day._

His sudden yell made no difference in Cindy's position. Then he remembered about everything that had happened on that day. _Oh no, I actually have to go, on a road trip...with Cindy_

He stared at Cindy, and saw how her beautiful blond hair was shining. He grabbed a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. _She's beautiful_

His eyes widen and he slapped himself after his thought

_What are you talking about Jim? She's your enemy, not some pretty girl!_. A voice inside him screamed. _No, she's a beautiful girl._ Another voice inside his head said.

_Great, now I'm hearing voices, I think that I'm actually insane!_

Just then, a couple of beautiful emerald eyes were added to her face. _She's conscious again, now she'll be the bickering ol' Cindy once more._

''Jimmy?'' Cindy said with a sweet, and, quite angelic voice. _Is this Cindy? Or has heaven lost an angel?_

''Cindy are you okay?'' Jimmy asked.

Cindy blinked once more, and then her eyes widen

''NERD-TRON!''_ Yep, it's Cindy_

''What now sleeping monster?'' Cindy got up, and she was about to respond his mocking comment but the front door opened, showing Hugh and John who was carrying a pink bag.

''Dad?'' Jimmy and Cindy said simultaneously

''Hey Cindy, I brought the bag that you had already prepared when I told you about our road trip, before I gave you the big surprise that we're going with the Neutrons!'' He said while showing her a pink bag.

''Oh, and Jimbo, you should go upstairs and get your luggage ready'' Hugh said while pointing at the stairs.

''I'll go to my room to change while Neutron gets ready'' Cindy said.

Jimmy stared at her

''What's wrong with the cloths you're wearing?''

Instead of answering, Cindy just rolled her eyes and went towards the door.

_Girls._ Jimmy thought.

''Wait Cindy, take the keys, your mother went to a spa with Mrs. Neutron'' John said and he took the keys out of his short's pocket._ With mom? I thought they didn't get along..._

Cindy just grabbed the keys and went towards her house.

''Wait dad, what about Goddard?'' Jimmy asked to his dad concerned.

''I thought it would be safe to bring him with us, he's inside the R.V'' His father answered

Jimmy smiled and went upstairs to get ready.

------------&------------

A tall black haired boy was walking towards a Mini van with two bags, an olive colored one, and a purple one that had some Ultralord colorings and decorations. He was wearing baggy jeans, and a T-Shirt that said ''Ultralord Fan'' in the front, and ''Forever'' in the back. He had blue shoes, one of the shoes with the laces untied.

''Hello, and Good Day Mr. And Mrs. Folfax'' He said in a cheery voice to the couple that was standing in front of the back of the mini van.

''Hello Sheen, I'm glad you could make it, we are honored to have you in our vacation trip'' Said the woman with a sweet voice. He wasn't the boy she wanted her Libby to have, she wanted her to have the Harvard material, the talented smart boy, but, she wanted more than anything else to make her daughter happy, so she accepted Sheen, even if he wasn't the dream boy or prince every girl wanted to have, but she was happy if this boy was prince charming to her daughter.

The man just glared at the boy, unlike his wife, he didn't approve of Sheen, he wanted only the best for his daughter, but he couldn't say no to his wife.

Just then, a 15 year-old brunette came out of the house that was beside the mini van, she was wearing a purple skirt, flip flops, and a white tank top. She was also carrying a big purple bag.

''Hey Sheen'' She said and smiled at him, she left her bag in the back of the van. After watching her, Sheen did the same.

''Hey Libbs'' He turned around and saw that Mr. Folfax was glaring coldly at him. ''I think your father still hates me Libby'' He whispered

''He doesn't hate you, he's just a little...severe, when it comes to me and going out with boys, he's like the overprotective big brother I never had'' Sheen let out a sigh of relieve

''And I'm sure happy you never had one'' Libby playfully punched Sheen in the arm and closed the back of the van

**  
**

''Time to go'' Mr.Folfax said, and everyone got inside the mini van. Mr. Folfax was driving, Mrs. Folfax was in the front seat, and Libby and Sheen in the back. Mr. Folfax started the engine, and they started to leave.

_God, please, give my husband extra patience on this trip, I don't want him to do something drastic and ruin my baby's life..._

Mrs. Folfax thought while she looked at the sky and watched Retroville disappear from the view as they got in the highway...

------------&------------

Jimmy grabbed a small red back pack with his trade mark on it, and put his hyper cube inside. He was wearing jeans, and a white T-shirt that in the front had in red letters ''What are you looking at?'' he also had a pair of sport shoes. He went downstairs, but the first thing that caught his eye was a blond teen with a denim skirt, sandals, a green tank top, and a sweet apple perfume._ Look at something else, ANYTHING!._ He listened to the voice inside his head and stared at his father who was smiling happily.

''Now that we are all ready, let's get going!'' Hugh said cheerfully.

They all went towards the R.V and left their luggage. Hugh was driving, and John was in charge of the map. Cindy lay down on the family couch while she turned on her ipod, and drifted into her own little world** .(AU: Finally she has something in common with Libby).**

Jimmy sat on the love seat, watching the sky, with Goddard resting on his lap.

_Maybe it will be the average family... and friend road trip...what could possibly go wrong?. _He thought as he stared at the peaceful sky.

Too bad he didn't know what destiny had planed for him...

**------------&------------ **

**Author's Note: Yay! A longer chapter! . Well, this is the kind of chapter where nothing exciting happens, but if you miss a little bit of it you will be confused in later chapters, so, I hope I didn't kill you all with a boredom overdose, but remember This Is Only The Beginning... **

**Again I apologize for any grammar mistakes, but English is not my first language so bear with me...**

**Thanks for reading and now press that small button that says ''Go'' and write a review so I can decide if I'll update soon...**


End file.
